


Cozy

by Hiddlestoner0107



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestoner0107/pseuds/Hiddlestoner0107
Summary: I wrote this for a writing challenge and I thought y'all might like it.





	Cozy

You stopped in the winter wear aisle at the local clothing store. It was your favourite time of year, mainly because of the soft and cozy clothing that came out on the racks. As you browsed through the sweaters, a lone shelf caught your eye. You pushed your cart towards it, your excitement high. It was a shelf of cozy socks! There was a whole assortment of different winter themed, fluffy socks. When you looked at the price tag, your heart leapt. They were on sale for a buck per pair. You scooped up as many as you could, making sure to grab the cute penguin pair. The store clerk eyed you strangely, but you wouldn't let your excitement be dampened. After paying for your things, you drove home, eager to try them all on.

Your long day finally ended when you practically threw yourself in the door. Your car's axles had gotten frozen to the ice packed snow in the middle of the night, meaning you and Ignis had to pick your way through the ice with whatever worked. This made you late for work, and your boss was less than understanding. Usually, you loved your job, but today was a day where any little thing got under your skin. So yeah, today sucked. But when you smelled something amazing wafting from the kitchen, your mind was immediately quieted. Ignis was home early. You kicked off your shoes and dragged your feet to the kitchen, hopping up on the counter, much to Ignis' dismay.

"I would appreciate it if you hopped off the counter. As you always tell Prompto, 'Counters are for glasses, not asses."

You groaned, but slid off.

"Hmm, whatcha making?"

"It's a beef stew. I figured you'd had a long day, so I thought you'd like something to warm you up."

You wrapped your arms around him from behind, burying your face between his shoulders.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

You felt the rumble of a chuckle in his back.

"Several times. Usually when I've made you food."

"Well, I'll say it again. You're amazing."

He turned away from the pot, turning to face you and return the embrace. As his feet brushed yours, you felt something soft and fuzzy. You looked down at his feet, only to find them clad in your cozy penguin socks. You tried to stifle a giggle, but you failed. Ignis noticed, and questioned you.

"I didn't think you would wear cozy socks, Iggy."

"Well, all the other socks were in the wash, and seeing as how you bought an unnecessary amount of cozy socks, I decided you could do with sharing them. Besides, they're very cozy, true to their name."

"Are your toesies nice and warm?"

"Yes, my dear. Thanks to you and your obsession with anything soft and fluffy."

You pulled away from his embrace.

"Well, mine aren't, so I'm gonna go change into some comfy clothes and cozy socks."

You headed to your shared room, where your cozy socks took up an entire drawer in your dresser. As you tried to decide which pair to put on, you felt arms snake around your waist and turn you around. It was Ignis. He leaned down and gently met your lips with his. It was nothing passionate or needy; just a reminder of his affection. When you finally separated, you asked him why he did that.

"I felt I should tell you that I love you, my darling. And your cozy sock addiction."

"I love you, too, Iggy. And thank you for not sending me to Cozy Socks Anonymous."

"As long as you share, it'll be our secret."

"I guess I can deal with that."

The two of you shared another tender kiss, then made your way back to the kitchen, where you served each other the stew. You sat on your couch that night, curled up next to Ignis, your fuzzy feet intertwined. The TV was on, but you felt yourself nodding off. You finally stopped fighting it, and gave in to the Sandman. The last thing you saw were two penguins smiling and waving at you as you slipped into dreamland.


End file.
